


Chasing a Romance

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Genie AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Healing Broken Hearts, Romance, Young pursuing old, genie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Promethea had suffered Predaking's courting for quite some time, but avoiding his perseverance would only last for so long.





	Chasing a Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Eclipse is not my OC, she belongs to my best friend @thebigloserqueen

Promethea/Predaking  
  
Genie AU

* * *

  
Promethea sighed, sinking into a large pile of pillows the moment she entered her room.  
  
For a majority of the day, Predaking had once again treated her to an exciting day. He took her to the finest vineyards, took her to a hidden crystal cavern near the Desert sea. The entire day had left her drained and tired.  
  
"You look happy," opening her eyes, she turned to see Solstice smiling at the door, Eclipse behind her with a similar smile. Both girls moved in to sit with Promethea, wanting to hear how her day had been. Promethea only smiled, willing to indulge the younger generation with regaling her time with her suitor.  
  
"It must be obvious now, my lady," Eclipse smiled, sighing from the numerous feats Predaking had shown her lady over the past month since his omission. "Lord Predaking must truly have feelings for you."  
  
"An idle fancy, my dear," Promethea brushed off, easing back into her pillows, accepting an offered glass of wine from her steward. A nod of thanks, he offered the girls a glass.  
  
"Oh come on, Mother," Solstice sighed, declining her offered goblet. "The man is mad for you, almost desperate! Just sleep with him already."  
  
"Solstice!" Promethea coughed, refusing to spit out her wine from her shock. Eclipse rolled her eyes but stifled a giggle from the look on Promethea's face. "Really must you speak such vulgarity?"  
  
"Mother, you haven't had a relationship since dad, why not let your hair down for once and let someone in. Enjoy yourself for once," Solstice moved up to her mother, coming to sit next to her. Promethea glared down at her daughter but ultimately smiled.  
  
"I know you only wish for my happiness but there is no need, Solstice," reaching up to place a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "I am old, I've accepted that. I am content with my place and I don't need to be toyed with on the whims of some youth," She reclined back but seemed to ignore her daughter's scoff.  
  
As Solstice moved to leave and Eclipse headed back to her room, Promethea was left to her thoughts. Solstice had left the seed, now she couldn't stop thinking of Predaking. Reminicing all the outings he took her on; the pinic in the crystal cave, walking the stirling streets of Iacon, walking the water fields of Kalis. Warmth pooled in her chest, recalling such fond memories, the sights and sounds and...him. She suddenly sat up, a minor blush dusting her cheeks. She recalled Predaking in the reflected crystals, the gifts and thoughtful gestures he showed in the markets, the dripping...rippling muscles and...  
  
"Get a grip, Promethea," she hushed herself, sighing from her own lack of control. "It is just a fling, he will lose interest soon enough." But still, in the back of her mind, she knew there was a chance his affections...might actually be true.  


* * *

  
Walking through the markets, Promethea smiled as the morning sun warmed her skin. The market was busier than ever, though given it was the Kaon markets, it was mostly due to new indentured wishers being sold off like livestock.  
  
Coming to a lovely cafe, Promethea gladly took the offered seat and drink; Solstice and Eclipse had yet to come back from their shopping, and the aids she had brought were more than capable to get what she needed. She could enjoy a small drink and relax a little. A small server approached, placing down her order with a kind smile, she was left to her own devices.  
  
Which hadn't lasted very long until someone approached her. Sighing, a little disappointed her small respite was interrupted. Looking up, she wasn't surprised to see a squirrelly looking djinn, no doubt a heir out on his luck, attempting the wish trade. She knew his family well, a respectable family that ultimately fell apart due to his own neglagence and lack of any skill or interest to the family trade.  
  
"Greetings, Lady Promethea," he smiled, coming up beside her, "Such a wonderful day isn't it?"  
  
"I could certainly be better," she sighed, turning to the heir. "What do you want, Master Outburst?"  
  
"Nothing at all, my lady," he smirked, coming to sit beside her. "I simply wish to inform you of the quality and numerous stock I have aquired, and that I would hope you would be interested..."  
  
"Certainly not," Promethea paid for her drink, turning away from the heir. "I have no interest in slavery, as you should know."  
  
"B-but my lady!" Outburst blocked her path, annoying her further, "I know your estate is vast and would require quality and trained servants, I have exactly what you need."  
  
"I hardly think so," Promethea brushed off Outburst's insistance, "I have no need for slaves, as you should already be aware of," turning away she missed the dark glare coming upon the heir's face. "I would not engage such a trade if you wish to keep any sembalence of your family's pride." Walking away, having enough of her day being bothered, she decides to find Solstice and Eclipse herself.  
  
Moving back through the markets, she was taken by surprise as something snagged her and pulled her into a side street. Regaining her composure, ready to lash the weight of reality on her attack, she paused as something cold against her neck.  
  
"Alright, 'Lady' Promethea," she sighed, recognising the voice as Outburst "I tried being nice, but all you rich fucks hoard your riches, while we who have to work hard to make a living," Promethea rolled her eyes, feeling her annoyance skyrocketing the longer this whelp kept her pinned.  
  
"Working might do your ego well," Promethea drawled, "As it did for your parents, nothing is handed to you in life."  
  
"Shut up!" he hissed, pressing the blade harder. "Now you will give me everything you have on you, in addition to your own slaves..." before he could end his demands, Outburst was wrenched from Promethea, slammed into the side wall as a large shadow drapped over her. Looking up, she turned surprised again as Predaking loomed over the whelp, reality shifting around him as he snorted hair over Outburst.  
  
"Honour states I should kill you for laying a hand on my beloved," Predaking hissed, his eyes abaze and lips curled back in a snarl. "But I refuse to make a scene with her present. Leave, this market and this city, never set foot here or near Lady Promethea again, or I will end your pitiful existance." Dropping the pale scum, Outburst took off down the alley, away from the marketplace. Predaking turned and, without a word, took Promethea's hand and cradled it under his arm, escorting her from the alley.  
  
Such power, such strength and brawn. Promethea had to stop her heart from leaping from her chest but being guided from the alley had left her feeling something she hadn't before; helpless. She didn't need Predaking to aid her, she didn't need anything from this insistant stalker and yet... she could feel that same warming blooming through her.  
  
Fighting back a blush, ensuring said young djinn didn't see her dusted cheeks, she reclaimed her hand and moved on ahead.  
  
"I thank you for your help, Lord Predaking," she curtsied, as was proper but did little more than that. "However you should not have bothered, I am more than capable in dealing with useless rabble."  
  
"No," came his responce, adding to the list of surprises catching her off today. "It was necessary, my beloved," coming up close again, his size overshadowing her, he knelt down and stole a kiss on her hand. "I would not be worth my status nor dignity if I didn't protect the virtue of the woman I am courting."  
  
"Mother!" Promethea could've praised every power in the cosmos at that moment, turning to see Solstice and Eclipse come up to her. It seemed Solstice had aquired some new clothing, in addition to the new gown Eclipse was now wearing, as well as Eclipse's own purchases as both stared on. Wide smiles crossing their faces at the sight of Predaking kneeling and holding her hand.  
  
"Come along girls," Promethea reclaimed her hand and moved to the girls, ushering them away.  
  
"Please, my lady, wait," Predaking ran up to them, offering Promethea a small slip of paper. "Would you care to come to a small gathering with me tonight?" Looking at the small invitation, it was of a small gala; no one of ill repute but it certainly wasn't a gala hosted by a high classed Djinn. But before she could protest or politely decline, Solstice leap forward.  
  
"She'd be delighted!" she smiled, urging her mother forward.  
  
"Now Solstice I..."  
  
"Don't get out much, besides I'm spending the evening with Eclipse, Speedzone and Turbocharge, so I can't rightly leave my mother all alone," She shot a glance to Eclipse, who only smiled and shook her head. It might've seemed a little underhanded to force her mother to spend more time with the younger Djinn but she had to agree Lady Promethea could do with a little more romance in her life.  
  
"Wonderful, I will come to escort you tonight at sundown," Predaking smiled, bowing low before turning to leave. Promethea was stunned.  
  
"Now why would?" Promethea turned and saw the look on Solstice's face. "Oh very well, perhaps tonight won't be too disasterous." Shaking her head, wanting this outing to just end, she lead the way back to the ship to take them home.  


* * *

  
Everything was ready.  
  
Solstice and Eclipse had left and Predaking had collected his date. Promethea had steeled herself for a rather dreary night but had been plesently surprised, again.  
  
The gala was a small vineyard showing. The Djinn who had reopened the vineyard had been a distant decendant and sole heir to the land. They had been working long and hard to repair and continue the family trade.  
  
There weren't many high standing Djinn present but all seemed to just enjoy the wine and atmosphere. Promethea couldn't help but get swept up in the enjoyment. Music, dancing, wine and conversation, it was turning into a rather enjoyable night.  
  
Well on into the night, Promethea chuckled and giggled as Predaking stumble and laughed as he escorted her back to her villa. She couldn't even remember what they were laughing about but it fueled the warmth growing in within her since her third drink.  
  
"Thank you, Predaking," she smiled, looking up at that handsome flushed face, "Tonight was better than I could have thought."  
  
"I...I'm glad, my lady~" she chuckled, assured Predaking had definitely drank too much despite the fact it was for a tasting. But with how she was almost pressed to the door, Predaking looming over her, and leaning down towards her, she raised her hand and her fingers lightly pressed his lips.  
  
"Predaking, I more than enjoy these excursions but I really must insist you," she gasped, Predaking snatching her and pinned her against her own door. Shocked, she missed his hand grasp her waist, almost wrenching her from the ground. His gaze turned hard, almost leering down on her.  
  
"Enough," his voice a low rumble as his eyes haunted her. "Time and again you claim my affections as idle fancy. That I only wish to pursue you as a joke or challenge. I assure you, this is no phase. There is no one I have ever met as beautiful, kind and powerful as you." She couldn't speak, Promethea's utter surprise had left her speechless, her breath stolen as Predaking loomed over, his lips sealing over hers.  
  
Lightning shot through them. Passions and desires long sealed away pooled and flooded through Promethea. The love she had only reserved for Solstice when her father left them, a love that once belonged to him alone, shifted and pushed to the young Primal Djinn. Her mind rolled and was left helpless as she was swept off her feet, carried through the barriers of her estate and pinned to her own bed.  
  
Predaking, despite his incapacitation, took all control from the dominant woman, holding her and moving her to his will. Pulling pillows and throws under her for comfort, Predaking ridded them of their clothes. Saffron, silk, leather and lace discarded between heated kisses and bruising bites. Bindings thrown aside, revealing Promethea’s true age.  
  
Her body was toned but showed the ravages of age; without bindings her breasts sagged only just. Some stress marks and age spots she took great care in covering. But to Predaking, it only added to her majesty. As she tried to force him back, like the Primal force she was, he met her in kind; hands pinned down, Predaking kissed each spot, tongue dragged over lines and nipped her round full hips. Meeting the crux of her legs, he wasted no time in delving in.  
  
“Ah~! P-Preda…ah~” Promethea had missed this. Her body had gone on neglected for so long, his very touch sent an inferno off inside her. His talented tongue sending her into spasms of ecstasy. She had no control, and her heart clenched at the very idea. “W-wait~!”  
  
“No~” he purred, shaking through her core. Raising up, cock exposed and erect, Predaking snatched her hands and pinned them down. Promethea wanted to object, throw him off and destroy his existence but his presence, his power, his body, everything was throwing her mind into loops. So long since she had felt this kind of love and passion. And his intimidation, his very presence demanded respect and control, sending her over the edge as he pushed inside her.   
  
Arms shot around his neck, lips locking as he set a brutal pace. Large hands snatching her hips, held firm as his hips slapped and drove into her. Promethea’s legs curls, brushing his sides to change the angle, mewling and gasping like a young virgin being taken for the first time.  
  
His power overwhelmed, melding and mingling with hers. Combined they whipped and spun, as if becoming the very primal force that created and destroyed worlds. Passion turned fierce, Predaking hoisted Promethea up, holding her up as he growled and bucked. Staring up at her as her hair fell loose and tossed in every direction, as if he were looking into the vision of a Goddess. And she, in turn, stared down; his face awash with love, passion and raw bestial power.  
  
One last kiss was all it took.  
  
Leaning in, lips sealing over as their passion burst forth. Predaking held nothing back, filling the older Djinn to the brim as Promethea clamped her legs tight, trapping him inside of her. Torrents flowed into her as their powers ignited; around them rips in the cosmos opened, revealing blooming worlds brought to life.  
  
Falling back onto the bed, Promethea's hair fanning out across the bed as Predaking tried to keep himself from crushing her.  
  
"It's...been too long," Promethea sighed, her breathing evening out. But before she could stretch and feel just where she had strained, Predaking slid up close. His arms propping himself over her as his hips slid back between her legs. “What…?”  
  
“I’ve waited so long,” he purred, his still swollen cock sliding back into Promethea. Gasping, grasping his arms to hold herself. “I’m not done yet, Beloved~”   
  
A deep blush crossed her cheeks again as Predaking took a slower, more deliberate movement, igniting every nerve within her. She could already feel another orgasm rise from the sensual pressure and filling. Her voice hitched in her throat, rolling to meet Predaking. She had little energy to fight him off.  
  
If this was his stamina and endurance, she could only wonder how long this night would truly be.  


* * *

  
Solstice and Eclipse slipped back into the estate. Sun high in the sky, it was strange to see all the servants looking worried. From what they had been told, her mother hadn’t come out of her room all day.  
  
Rushing through the halls, the worse coming to mind as Solstice led on to Promethea’s chambers. Predaking didn't seem the type to wish or want harm on her mother, given how attentive and dolting he had been. But it may as well had been a mask to cover up his true intention, and she had encouraged her mother to indulge them. If anything happened to her mother because of this, Solstice had no idea what she would do.

"Solstice, maybe Lady Promethea is just tired," Eclipse rushed behind Solstice, trying to calm the younger heir. "The others said Predaking never left last night, they could still be sleeping."

"He might, but nothing ever stopped mother from waking up or keeping her schedule," Solstice paused, turning to Eclipse. "And whose to say Predaking left through the front door? He is a Primal Djinn and could easily leave without anyone knowing."

"But she could just be tired," Eclipse tried and tried but Solstice pursued and continued on to her mother's chambers.

"Mother?!" entering her room, Eclipse in tow, she looked around the darkened room.

"Lady Promethea?" turning on the lights, the small magical orbs igniting from their fixtures to reveal the mess of last night. Eclipse, as much as she had guessed, spotted shapes shifting in the bed and turned away. Solstice, on the other hand, approached and threw back the curtains before pausing.

Promethea rose from the sheets, pulled back enough that her head and shoulders were in view to see why the lights had been turned on after asking not to be disturbed. Silver and blonde hair cascaded around her as her eyes caught her daughter, and a blushing, respectfully turned Eclipsed at the door.

Predaking shifted, groaning and opening his eyes. Feeling Promethea moving, he rose too only to freeze at seeing his beloved's daughter staring at them both. Even as he tried to cover them both again, or at least himself, Promethea's huff stopped him.

"Really, Solstice?" Promethea drawled, "Can we not have a moment to get decent?"

"Sorry mother," Solstice remained blank, neither seeming panicked or disturbed by seeing her older MOTHER in bed, naked, with a much younger MAN. "Seemed peculiar you weren't up and about before midday, just wanted to check on you."

"Well as you can see, both myself and our guest are fine. Now please, leave." Her tone was firm, showing her annoyance. Eclipse gladly left, without a word, while Solstice blankly nodded and left. Once outside, door closed, Eclipse turned to Solstice. She had no blush, no tears and no anger, just a blank face.

"I....did warn you," Eclipse noted, watching as Solstice slid down the wall. "Are you...going to be okay?"

"Yes," Solstice nodded. "I don't know what's more surprising or shocking; that mother is still in bed with him..." turning to Eclipse, a small measure of surprise broke through her blank stare, "Or that she actually had sex, and I've just witnessed her afterglow."

With the door clicking shut, Predaking couldn't stop the blush crossing his cheeks. Turning to Promethea to apologise for being 'less' than presentable in front of her daughter, he watched as her face became buried in his arm, feeling the groan rumble in her throat.

"That was the last thing I wanted my daughter to witness," covering her face, he could still feel the heat radiating from her cheeks; she was blushing in his arm. A small smile broke through, finding her reaction adorable. Shifting her over, cradling her closer much to her embarrassment, he peppered her with small kisses.   
  
“We can stay a little longer, allow them to process, or we can go out and share a meal,” Predaking mused, leaning in close as Promethea calmed, accepting a longing kiss. Sliding from the bed, Predaking watched as Promethea sauntered about, almost teasing him as she selected her attire. He rose from the bed, stalked over to her as she finished adjusting her dress, engulfing her in his massive arms.

“I never thought…” Promethea allowed her mind to wander, reminising as she remained cradled, her head leaning back. “Beacon was everything to me. I swore only my daughter would fill his place and yet…”

“I know I can never replace him,” Predaking cooed, resting his chin on her head. “I can only hope I will share a love equal to the love he had for you.”

“You’re on the right track,” pulling him down to her level, his head coming to rest on her shoulder, Promethea placed a loving kiss on his cheek, slipping out of his grip and sauntering to the door. Predaking eagerly followed, walking close to her as they passed servants and workers. Many of them smiling and whispering happily as Promethea’s hand slid to Predaking’s, becoming engulfed by his hand.

Promethea couldn’t stop herself from smiling either. Maybe she could open a new chapter in her life, a new chapter for her daughter to have a father and reclaiming love she had lost long ago. Entering the dinning hall, she prayed and thank any higher power blessed her with this newfound happiness and pride.


End file.
